My Love
by LunarChaos1998
Summary: Tiberias the Sixth and Coriane Jacos Reunite


I got the idea for this particular fanfic after seeing a repost of fanart from Victoria Aveyard's Tumblr of Coriane and Tibe and Coriane something along the lines of "My Love, You're not supposed to be here.'. This is a unrevised/unedited draft. Enjoy and review :)

* * *

The quiet was what hit Tiberias first, then the coolness of the room compared to the chaos and suffocating heat of the room he had just left. He frowned and opened his eyes to find he was alone, the haunting images of Cal -his firstborn's- eyes wide with terror and desperation, his cheeks wet with tears as he raised the sword high above his head pleading futilely with a monster and his youngest son, whom he had pushed aside for too long but a son he had loved none-the-less, Maven standing by his mother's side, her arm wrapped around him like a poisonous vice, his mother's marionette. Both of them smirking as they watched his undoing unfold, flashed though his mind. "Cal!" Tiberias called pointlessly into the void as he looked around him looking for any signs of his sons, wincing as the quick movement caused an intense aching to start in his neck. His booming voice echoing throughout the room, though it couldn't be a room as rooms had walls and the vast empty and soundless landscape which Tiberias found himself in showed no barriers indicating any end to the void, just fog after around fifteen feet in any direction. Tiberias shakily got to his feet, rubbing his sore neck as he stupidly continued to look around for his sons whom he had failed to protection from the vile creature that was Elara Merandus. Just as he was about to call out once again a soft humming filled his ears as though someone was stood behind him, humming the melody straight into his ear. He swallowed at the sound of the melody, a melody he would know anywhere. For it was the lullaby, his Coriane would hum to Cal when he was a babe. Tiberias released a long held breathe as he closed his eyes, drawing the memory forward.

It was a humid summer afternoon in Summerton, all the windows were open, welcoming the breeze that caught the silken curtains and swept the sweet scents of the lilacs, roses, lilies and various other floral scents from the garden into their bedroom in the Summerton Residence. Coriane stood in the path of the setting sun. She was wrapped in a silk dressing gown designed with swirls of yellow and gold, a gift from her beloved brother, Julian. She was swaying gently as the breeze gently caught her brown hair keeping it in place over her right shoulder. Coriane looked down at their son with all the love and adoration, Tibe had ever seen in her eyes as she continued to softly hum the lullaby to a swaddled Cal whom was nestled in her arms, cooing softly and yawning as he slowly started to drift off to sleep, as Coriane moved out of the path of the sun towards the crib, the sun blinded Tiberias bringing him out of the memory. He swallowed as he looked around, trying to discern which direction the humming was coming from, though no matter which way he turned the volume of the humming never changed, frustrated he started walking straight ahead and soon after a feminine silhouette emerged from the foggy air. The figure was swaying side to side, arms wrapped around herself. Brown hair sweeping across the small of her back.

"Coriane?" Tiberias called before he swallowed. His hands grew as sweaty as they did whenever he had seen her before he had the courage to court her when they were younger. The humming paused as the figure stiffened, slowly turning until his love's blue eyes locked with his fiery ones. A soft gasp escaped her slightly parted lips as she took a step forward, her arms dropping to her side. "Tibe?" She asked before she started towards him. He ran and met her halfway, colliding with her. They were a mess of arms and hands as they each tried to hold the other until Coriane nestled into Tibe's chest, releasing a content sob as her eyes closed. Tibe's arms locked around her small frame as he dropped his face into her hair, breathing her in. "At last, I've found you." He mumbled. "Wait." His love spoke, her eyes bulging open trying to pull back but Tibe wasn't about to loosen his grip, he had just gotten her back, he wasn't about to lose her. Coriane looked up at him horrified as her fingers grazed his cheeks as her eyes scanned his face and hair. "No! No, no, no, no. This is wrong. My love, you shouldn't be here yet, my love." She exclaimed as one hand caressed his cheek as the other brushed through his salt-and-pepper hair. "Your hair should be white! What happened?" She sobbed, her blue eyes glistening. Tibe looked into his wife's saddened eyes and gently swiped under her eyes as water spilled. "Elara." He simply answered knowing the name would be enough of an answer, for Elara had also been her undoing -unknown to Tibe until during recent unfortunate events- The horror in Coriane's eyes filled with understanding before a white-hot rage and despair filled her eyes as she noticed the dark bruises circling Tibe's neck. Tiberias had never seen her this angry before. "Cal." She gasped. "What of Cal?! Is he okay?" She asked concerned, looking deep into his eyes waiting to see if he were to hesitate or lie in delivering the news of their son. "No." He answered truthfully, his hand brushing her brown hair back. "But the Lightning Girl with help him escape, I'm sure of it." He answered sadly. Coriane's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Lightning Girl?" She quizzed. "Probably the only ally, our poor boy has left after recent events. She cares for him, she'll help him. I'II explain all my love but first I'm so very sorry, I couldn't protect you from _her_." Tiberias whispered, growling at even the thought of his second wife. Coriane took Tiberias' face in her hands. "There was nothing you could have done, she was whisper. Nothing could have proven or indicated her involvement in my…." She trailed off, her thumb stroking his cheek. "You found me, that's all that matters." She said sadly a tear gliding down her face. "Did you ever doubt I would." Tibe teased pulling his wife closer. "Not for one second." She smiled in response. At least after both of their suffering they had managed to find their way back to one another.


End file.
